1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to automotive headlamps of a type having therein a concave light reflector and more particularly to a concave light reflector for the headlamps, which has an improved light reflecting surface suitable for making the headlamp project superior high and low beam patterns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various types of light reflectors have been proposed and put into practical use particularly in the field of automotive headlamps. Some of them are of a concave type having a light reflecting surface which constitutes a paraboloid of revolution. When such light reflector is practically used in an automotive headlamp, an electric lamp for producing a high beam is located at a focus of the reflector and another electric lamp for producing a low beam is located in front of the focus. Furthermore, a lower half of the lamp for the low beam is concealed from the reflector, and tips of the two electric lamps are coated with light shielding material.
However, due to the inherent construction of the light reflector used therein, the conventional headlamp of such type has the following drawbacks.